1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a quick connector set forth in Patent Literature No. 1, a checker is moved from the initial position to the lock confirmation position by a push-in operation, thereby confirming whether an annular boss of a piped body is put in such a state as being locked to a retainer. In addition, in that quick connector, the checker is moved from the lock confirmation position to the release position by a further push-in operation, thereby canceling the locking of the retainer to the annular boss of the piped body. That is, in such a state as the checker is moved to the release position, it is possible to pull the piped body from out of the retainer and eventually from out of a housing.
Patent Literature No. 1: Japanese Patent Gazette No. 4937426